


Secret Santa

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole idea is stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> For [Manicmarauder88](http://manicmarauder88.livejournal.com/), with the prompt "secret santa".

“The whole idea is stupid,” mutters Scorpius sourly, from the other side of the room.

He's doing that thing again, where he rests his back as close to the stones as he can, as though he wishes that the castle's very walls would open up and let him crawl inside. It always annoys James to see it, although he's never entirely sure whether the sight makes him want to grab the younger boy by the shoulders, and shake him till his head wobbles, or grab him by the shoulders and do something entirely different. There's something utterly pathetic about the way the world treats the Malfoy kid, as if he could somehow be blamed for his father's past history – no, worse, his grandparents'. Which is about as much as crock of shite as the way some folks try to treat James as if he were somehow connected to the oh-so-wonderful actions of Heroic Harry. Bollocks to that as well.

He stalks over to the blond and gives him a look. “You don't like presents?” he demands.

Scorpius stares up at him, startled, then glances around as though he isn't sure entirely that James is actually addressing him. Which is something that just annoys James more; how long has he been watching the boy? And he doesn't even notice, because he's so bound up in his own... what? Self-deprecation?

“I – I don't mind presents,” Scorpius responds, an edge to his voice. “But this secret santa thing is stupid. The whole idea is dumb.”

“I agree,” concurs James with an easy shrug of the shoulder. “Why not give just our presents publicly?” And a wicked smile twitches at his lips: “Here. Have yours.”

If Scorpius plans on snapping something, or demanding to know what the hell James is talking about, the older boys lips upon his make that impossible nigh impossible. It's hard, hard, hard to talk with someone's tongue working its way warmly into your mouth.

And if he wants to snap something afterwards, the fact that he can't seem to speak, as he stares at James walking away, and then grinning at him cheerfully after he's reached the other side of the room, makes that rather difficult...


End file.
